sailor moon vs queen Rylanda
by moonprincess279
Summary: Serena is forced to make a grave decision between keeping her secret from her family or to transform to defeat the new enemy.


Serena laid on top of her messy bed strangely unable to sleep. Her mind was filled with what one of queen Rylanda's minions had told her. She rolled on to her left side with a slow sigh. "Queen Rylanda is after you sailor moon. She wont stop till you and everything that you hold dear is DEAD!" A tear ran from Serena's eye. "What can I do, is fighting truly the only answer to all this hatred?" Serena said quietly so only she could hear it. Luna was asleep at the end of Serena's bed. Images of Serena's friends, family, and the planets people raced through her. "I must protect everyone. Nobody should have to die because of me. But why do I have this pain in my chest?"

Serena arose from her bed. Step by step she walked until she was standing in front of the refrigerator. Tears streamed down her face. "I cant handle this if Rylanda wants me dead then I'll just eat myself there." Just minutes later Luna was awaken by loud noises coming from the kitchen. She hoped down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen she was disturbed by the sight of Serena grabbing everything she could lay her hands on and putting it in her mouth.

"SERENA!, stop this nonsense!"

"WAAA, I don't want to."

"You need to stop this and GROW UP!"

Tears still ran from Serena's face but not as heavily. She took the sleeve of her pajama shirt and wiped away her tears. She knew what she had to do. Luna asked what happened in battle but Serena knew that the words spoken to her were only her to know. Nobody must get involved not even the other scouts. Serena stood up and went to bed. Tomorrow she would make her move.

The next morning Serena went on like a normal school day. Waking up ten minutes before school started and showing up five minutes after class had started. Lita noticed something strange but disregarded it. After school instead of doing the normal cake run, Serena said that she had plans. Serena's plan was about to take place. Before leaving her friends and Darien she told of how she loved them all.

Queen Rylanda was the toughest enemy yet. Serena knew that if she faced Rylanda alone she had a high chance of dying. If she went with the other sailor scouts they would die and she would live. Never again will she feel the pain of loosing them. Never.

Serena skipped to the center of the park. She took one last look around and memories flooded her mind. Tears started to fall. happy, sad, embarrassing, cruel, everything happened there. Along with memories came doubt. "Can I really do this, what if I cant, what if….." This is what ran through her head many times until she decided that it was the only way.

Suddenly Serena was swallowed into a dark mysterious hole. The hole was suffocating. Serena could hardly breath. Miraculously Serena was released in about two minutes. It was a deferent dimension. Serena fell onto a dark gray almost black cement. She cried out from the pain. But she quickly remembered why she was there. Serena stood up with her battle face on.

"Its about time you faced me Serena or should I call you sailor moon!" The voice was a deep females. Serena knew that it just had to be Rylanda's.

"Yes, I don't need you hurting any more innocent people. You have harmed far to many."

"You believe your strong Serena but how strong are you in front of your friends, family and lover." A huge cage appeared before Serena. Inside was all the sailor scouts, Luna and Artemis, Darien, her mother, father and brother. All vary much awake. Screams came from them but what could Serena do. If she transformed her family would know her other identity. Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina had not yet transformed. The screams of the most important filled her head. Serena went to run to the cage but a bright red light appeared forcing her to fall to the ground. Her uniform tore from the power forcing her down.

" Transform now sailor moon, transform or I kill them." Queen Rylanda boomed.

" why are you so cruel?" Serena whined.

Queen Rylanda was quiet then spoke up "I will destroy your planet, Chaos couldn't accomplish that and yet your soo weak."

" you will not get away with this!" Serena screamed.

She turned to look at her love ones. She gave one last smile before pulling the locket off her chest.

"I am sorry, SILVER MOON CRYSTAL ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" Serena shouted then started her transformation. Her family's faces was indescribable. The shock was powerful enough to send her father to his knees. Within seconds Serena had transformed into eternal sailor moon.

"I heal evil sprits and lost harts who torture others. You will end your rain of terror. IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I WILL PUNISH YOU!" She moved her hands to the signal of the moon. Seconds past before she hear the other sailor scouts and Darien yell.

"You not alone, we are coming to help you!" The sailor scouts yelled.

"Don't come near me!" Sailor moon yelled back in a harsh unreasonable tone. " Take care of my family, I can do this on my own. I am not going to lose you guys again"

" But Sailor….." yelled Raye

" NO!" The tone in Serena's voice was sharp and high pitched. Her eyes were swelling with tears but she would not fall. Serena wore the true determined face of a warrior.


End file.
